Dares
by Iloveanimex
Summary: The way you play dares is you are given a dare and then you give a dare. So if someone dared Yasu, Yasu could pick someone to dare next. It's not really truth or dare but it's twice as fun. NaruxMai MasakoxJohn MadukaxLin MonkxAyako
1. Chapter 1

Dares

I do not own ghost hunt... sadly

* * *

The way you play dares is you are given a dare and then you give a dare. So if someone dared Yasu, Yasu could pick someone to dare next. It's not really truth or dare but it's twice as fun.

The SPR gang are in the SPR building, shocker right. By SPR I mean Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Mai, Yasu and Maduka. Well anyway Mai's apartment had burnt down (Not her doing) so they met there to see how she was. She was able to retrieve most of her belonging but her place is now uninhabitable. While they are letting Mai stay in the spare room in SPR, the team come to see her more. They were bord or getting bord. Naru had suggested reading but they were having none of that. Mai suddenly heard a call from Naru asking for tea. Mai got up and was about to walk away when...

"Mai I dare you to put salt in his tea!" Yasu suggested excitedly but at the same time more of a whisper.

"But-" Mai was cut off by a smirking Yasu.

"You can give someone the next dare" Yasu tempted. Mai smirked and looked at Monk.

"Sounds fair" Mai said walking out.

Naru's POV

Mai came in with my long-awaited tea. She put it down and bolted. Me being dum for just a minute, I never don't trust tea, drank it. I spat it out a second later.

"Mai!" I yelled. She came in a moment later she came in with a pot of tea and a note. She then bolted again. The note said '_Oops, my bad. Made you some more and it's fresh'_. The people I work with are all morons.

With the rest of SPR

Mai bolted in and sweat dropped at the grinning faces of everyone. Mai sat down next to Yasu and smirked in his direction, then in Monks.

"I belive it's my go now" Mai said sarcastically "Hmm" Mai said pulling a thinking pose. "Monk, I dare you to go to Lin-" Mai started just to be cut off by Lin himself.

"No! Whatever it is, no!" Lin yelled from his office. Mai pouted cutely then replaced Lin.

"Ok not Lin, go to Naru- " Mai was cut off once again.

"Mai, do you like working here?!" Naru asked from his office. Mai gave up.

"Oh for crying out- KISS AYAKO!" Mai said squealing. She nearly forgot she could dare that. Monk and Ayako were both blushing. Ayako had turned away. Monk was about to protest but stopped himself. He got up and walked up to Ayako. In one swift movement he knelt down, turned her to face him and landed his lips perfectly on hers. Mai, Yasu and Maduka squealed like teenage girls. Monk pulled away leaving a shocked and flushed Ayako.

Ayako pulled a hand to her lips and her other went to whack Monk. Monk caught her hand and smiled at her.

"Sorry Ayako, it was a dare" Monk said sweetly. Ayako looked sad at the statement. Maybe she wished he would kiss her without being dared to.

"Monk! It was a dare! Stop flirting! My heart can only take so much!" Yasu said in an over dramatic, sad voice. Monk ignored him, and his desire to kiss Ayako again.

"Maduka! I dare you to kiss... " Monk started looking around at everyone "...Masako" Monk said getting a shocked glare from everyone, especially Masako.

"Monk. You like a bit of girl on girl action?" Yasu asked strate faced.

"Well I'm not scared" Maduka said getting up and walking to Masako who was shocked and backing up. She trapped herself against the wall. Maduka placed a hand on the wall next to Masako's head, the other on her chin. She pushed her lips on Masako's for just a seconde and then pull back. She stood up and turned around as if nothing just happened.

"John, I dare you to tell everyone what you told me" Maduka said playfully. John turned red.

"I only told you because you made me!" John said panicked. Maduka gave him her no-nonsense look. John swallowed loudly.

"I quit he prest hood" John said quietly. Everyone heard due to the silent room. "What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I quit because I can't date or be in a relationship" John said quickly. Everyone gave him knowing looks, apart from Masako. She worked out he liked someone but had no idea who.

"Good enough for me. Your turn John" Maduka smiled and noted that Ayako and Masako haven't had a dare yet.

"Um... I don't know if I would be very good at this" John stated shyly. Everyone looked at him and got his point.

"Well we will help you! Ayako, dare you to tell me if you liked the kiss" Maduka yelled excitedly. John nodded at her question. All eyes were on Ayako as she blushed brightly. She was tempted to yell 'Hell no' but...

"Well, um, I guess it wasn't too bad" Ayako said looking down and blushing more. Monk smirked and then smiled at how cute she looked all blushy.

"My turn" Ayako said quickly changing the subject.

"Masako, dare you too kiss Mai, John or Yasu!" Ayako said proudly. Masako would never kiss Mai. She didn't get on well with Yasu but John... now he was a different story. "Before you tell us who it is!" Ayako said quickly. "Mai, Yasu, John. Sit in a line and close your eyes. Masako you can't tell them who you have picked. You have to just kiss them"

Johns POV

I did as Ayako instructed. I sat in the middle next to Mai and Yasu. Some reason they didn't look worried, as if they already knew the out-come. This made me panic slightly. Was Masako going to kiss me?

I closes my eyes and after a few seconds had passed I thought she had picked someone else. I was relived and upset at the same time. I was about to retreat and open my eyes when I felt a presser on my lips. My eye's bolted open at the warm sensation passed through my body. My eyes fell shut as I deepened the kiss. Masako pulled away a few seconds later blushing. I turned away myself slightly embarrassed I had let such a lust take over me.

Normal POV

Masako was embarrassed but that didn't stop her from getting her revenge on Maduka for kissing her. It was her go after all.

"Maduka, I dare you to... " She started and then whispered the rest so no one outside their group could hear. "Try and seduce Lin" Masako smirked. Everyone else squealed like school girls. Well apart from John who was sweat dropped. Maduka smirked as well.

"Try? Ha, this will be easy but lets make this more interesting" Maduka suggested. She peeked everyone's interest.

"How so?" Yasu asked smirking as well.

"Well my dare would be to get Mai to seduce Naru" Maduka whispers in a way that makes it sound like what she was saying was normal.

"What!" Mai exclaimed. She was ignored.

"What if we have a contest. Who ever is the worst at seducing will get a consequences and you guys will be the judges" Maduka suggested much to Mai's dislike.

"But-" Mai was cut off by a determined Yasu.

"I have some spy cameras to put on the door so we can see what's going on. We will use my laptop" Yasu said walking to his bag.

"Why do you have spy cameras!" Mai yelled at him. Yasu winced at her tone. He didn't have a good reason.

"Just in case you got dared to do something worth recording?" Yasu said in a questioning manner. As if asking if she is falling for it. Mai walked to the kitchen and didn't answer Yasu. Everyone was giving her a questioning look.

"Mai? What are you doing?" Maduka asked just as Mai grabbed the kettle.

"Making tea" Mai answered not looking at them. She didn't seem to be affected by Maduka's question.

"Why?" Monk asked this time.

"I figured this would be a good start" Mai said and everyone burst out laughing. (AN If you didn't know what was funny then read it again! Still nothing then I will tell you... Mai had suggested that making Naru tea was a good start if she was to seduce him! :D)

Maduka in Lin's Office

Maduka had just walked in and had put the camera in place. She looked at Lin sitting at his desk. He didn't look up but he knew she was there. She walked up to him as quietly as she could, as if trying to catch him off guard. (AN Or pounce)

"My _Shiki_ can sence you by the way" Lin explained for like the third time. He turned to face her as she approached him.

"Why can't you ever let me have any fun" Maduka whisper childishly, dating her eyes and putting on a cute pout as she pretended to look hurt.

"What game are you playing Maduka?" Lin asked unknowingly. He was no longer doing his work but was giving her, his undivided attention.

"I didn't know I was playing, Koujo" She whispered seductively. Lin raised his brow and then smirked slightly. She sat on his lap and put her arms round his neck. She leaned right in, and so did Lin, untill she was meer inches from his face. She pulls a folded folder from her back pocket. "Can you review these for me?" She says, voice back to normal, then puts the folder between them. She then leaves the folder on his lap and flees. She skillfully takes the camera, turns and winks at Lin, then turns the handle and leaves, leaving a wide-eyed Lin in her dust...

Just before Maduka enters Lin's room

Yasu had set up the laptop and everyone was seated round it. They were giving it all their attention. If someone had broken in, no one would have noticed. They watched as Maduka set up the camera and walked to Lin.

"What do you think will happen?" Monk asked slightly surprised that Lin hadn't kicked her out or told her to knock.

"I don't think it will go wel-" Ayako went to answer when Lin smirked devilishly at Maduka.

"Well it's going well and- Oh my God she is sitting on his lap!" Yasu cut himself off mid-sentence in surprise as Madoka sat on Lin's lap. Everyone looked wide-eyed at Lin.

"Well I didn't see that coming but- She is going to kiss him!" Mai yelled in utter horror, she had to beat her!

"Rejected!" Yasu yells as she walks away and doesn't kiss him. Mai is now hitting her head on the table. She was going to lose so she might as well face the penalty now.

Maduka came out a minute later "So... how'd I do?" She asked excitedly. Yasu gave her a fumes up.

"Just give me the penalty now!" Mai ordered, her face planting her desk.

"The penalty for losing is, you have to kiss Yasu... but the penalty for not trying is 7 minutes in heaven with Yasu" Ayasko noted darkly making everyone sweat drop and Mai grunted grimly and grab her camera.

"You can't tell him it was a dare!" Yasu reminded as Mai walked to Naru's office. Mai nodded weakly while reminding herself that the stakes were high. She bit her lip and walked in...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is part 2. I know it was a short story but this is the first one I have finished. YAY! Hope you liked it.

I do not own ghost hunt. I only wish I did!

Mai knocked on Naru's door and after a low voice said 'come in' she twisted the handle and did as she was instructed. She decided to start of simple.

"Na-Naru? What do you think of Japan?" She asked simply, walking a step.

"It's fine, why?" He answered not looking up.

"What about SPR?" Mai asked walking another step. Naru looked up at her and gave her a slightly puzzled look.

"Well I am running it so-" Naru started smugly but was cut by another question.

"What about your employees?" She asked plainly, taking yet another step till she was at the side of his desk.

"Irritating" Naru said all too fast. Mai was now standing next to him and he didn't even notice till she spoke again.

"What about me?" She asked in a low, no nonsense voice.

"You make good tea" Naru answered smugly. Mai smirked at him.

"I can do a lot more then that" She said seductively. Naru looked at her shocked, he then smirked. He wanted to play this game. He looked her strate in the eyes.

"Like what?" He asked. She momentarily ignored him and instead leaned in to him. Naru was in a daze, he must have been, he leaned in too.

"Filing" She said in her normal tone. She was about to lean away but something took over and instead she lent in more and landed her lips on Naru's.

Mai forgot about the camera that she cleverly placed on the door and forgot she was being watched.

Next thing she knew, she was on the floor behind the desk. She had the formidable Naru on top of her, blocking her exits. Naru started kissing her neck.

"Na-Naru" Mai said helplessly, breathlessly and pleadingly.

"You brought this on yourself" Naru reminded her seductively, taking off her top. Mai grabbed his collar and pulled him back down to her but only out off reflex.

With everyone else a few minuets ago

"Good start Mai. Find some common ground" Madoka said to no one, as Mai asked what Naru thought of SPR. Yasu snorted at Naru's, up himself, reply.

"She cut him off for a good reason" Monk noted as Mai asked what he thinks of his employes.

"That little punk!" Ayako sneered as Naru called them irritating.

"Mai is surprisingly good at this" John reported sheepishly. Everyone agreed though. Mai's next words shocked them.

"'I can do more then that'" She said seductively. What shocked them more was that Naru was... smirking.

"Oh my goodness. Mai must not want to kiss you Yasu... if she wants to win this muc- what is she- is she going to kiss him?" Ayako said in an exited voice. Naru was now leaning in to Mai.

"Well Big Boss wont stop her if she does" Yasu said as calmly as he could. That wasn't very calm though.

"'Filing'" Mai replied. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. No one was happy though, she should have gone for it. Everyone momentarily distracted from the screen with their own thoughts. When they did look back at the screen, Mai and Naru were... they were kissing.

"This video is being saved right?" Madoka asked Yasu, not once did they take their eyes off the screen.

"Of corse!" Yasu said excitedly.

Mai and Naru were getting more intermit now. To the point of everyone seeing Mai take off Naru's shirt. Naru allowed her. John was at the point of turning the laptop off. Naru trailed a hand up Mai's leg and was about to go up her skirt when- Click!

The laptop was turned off by a flushed John. Holding the hand of a flushed Masako.

"Do you really think we should be watching that?" John questioned weakly. Yasu bit back a smirk. John was right and Yasu wasn't going to tease him about that.

"Your right. We got carried away" Madoka said taking the laptop from Yasu so he couldn't even try turn it back on. "Sorry John, Masako" Madoka apologised sweetly. John nodded.

"We should apologize to Mai and Naru" Ayako pointed out.

"To Mai but not Naru. He doesn't need to know" Yasu noted, receiving a nod from everyone.

A second later, a flushed Mai came out of Naru office holding the spy camera she had earlier forgotten about. The room was filled with silence.

"Well, I think it's safe to say you won the bet" Monk said awkwardly.

"Did you see- " Mai was about to ask only to be cut off by Masako.

"We cut the video after you started undressing Naru" Masako replied with her kimono sleeve over her mouth. She wasn't angry with Mai. She was just shocked and confused, and blushing like a tomato at the little, um, scene. Mai blushed brighter then Naru.

"Oh, um, I can explain?" Mai said as if asking if they are falling for it. Of corse they weren't.

"We weren't born yesterday Mai" Ayako said slightly amused.

"Well not with those wrinkles" Monk muttered to try and lighten the mood. It worked. Ayako hit him hard on the head, making Mai giggle. Ayako and Monk were now in a full on argument.

"Madoka! You lost! You have to kiss Yasu!" Masako said in a loudly in a calm voice. As if she said something like that every day. Everyone looked at Madoka she shook her head.

"I can't cheat on Kaujo" She informed them. Everyone's jaws fell to the ground. After the shock died down a little.

"Since when have you two been dating?" Monk asked smirking. He didn't think Lin had it in him, to get a girlfriend.

"Since, before you lot met him" Madoka explained in her thinking pose.

"HAHA, Ayako thinks his hot!" Mai yelled between giggles. Ayako blushed and Madoka smirked.

"Oh I know he is, but I don't have to worry about Ayako. He's taken! Anyway, your dating Monk now!" Madoka said calmly, making everyone but Monk and Ayako giggle.

"Since when am I dating Monk?!" Ayako bit back. Ayako was flushed. She didn't seem to notice Monk smirking.

"Since now!" Monk answered, pulling her into a light kiss. Ayako turned redder as everyone but to two, squealed. Ayako didn't protest though.

"Hold on a second. Why did you kiss me then?" Masako asked, genuinely confused.

"Because your a girl, it doesn't count as cheating... somehow?" Mai answered (badly). Masako nodded.

"Now you seem to have calm down Mai... Did you like your dare?" Yasu asked slyly, smirking like a crazy person.

All in all, a normal day at the office.

Later that day/evening

Everyone had finally went home. Mai was making Naru a cup of tea. He hadn't asked since the incident... Shocker! Anyway, she came in to give him his beloved tea.

"I made you tea. Everyone left so I will be going to my room now" Mai said softly. She turns to the door after placing his tea on the desk. She feels a hand grab her wrist and turn her. Before she could comprehend what was happening, her lips were claimed by (Yes you guessed it. Yasu... Just kidding!) the one she loved. Naru.

Yep. just a normal day at the office


End file.
